LOL: Civil War Trailer
by Unknown567
Summary: The Captain America: Civil War trailer only with League of legends characters in it. Read and enjoy. So hyped up for the movie.
Here we go summary: an interdimensional incident involving the League of Legends resulting in collateral damage occurs, prompting universal politicians to form a system of accountability and a governing body to determine when to call in the champions. When Karma attempts to protect her friend Yasuo and Riven from this act, she is brought into conflict with Jarvan IV. This results in the fracturing of the League of Legends into two opposing factions–one led by Karma who wishes to operate without regulation, and the other led by Jarvan who supports government oversight–while the world is threatened by a new enemy.

* * *

(Cue background music score used in the Captain America: Civil War trailer)

Karma and Jayce walk into a room towards a sulking Yasuo, who was slumped against a machine.

Karma: Yasuo

Yasuo looks up.

Karma: Do you remember me?

Yasuo looks up at her.

Yasuo: The elders would always praise you as if you were some type of chosen one.

Jayce glances at Karma from the corner of his eyes.

Yasuo:Before the war during Lunar Reveal your mom would make her steamed buns for everyone .

Karma gives a small smile at the memories.

The screen blacks out.

Karma: You're a wanted man now for something other than killing elder Roku.

An explosion occurs at the rift. Bystanders and civilians are caught in the explosion. Those that weren't flee out of the building as Jayce looks around at the chaos.

Yasuo: I didn't do either of those things.

The screen blacks out and returns to Karma.

Karma: Well the people who think you did are coming right now.

Yasuo looks up surprised.

Demacian enforcers are shown approaching, then ascending the staircase. One readies his gun.

The screen blacks out.

Karma: And they're not planning on taking you alive.

One enforcer gives the signal.

Another shoots at the door with his hextek gun.

Someone falls through a skylight with a rope.

Karma incapacitates an enforcer.

Yasuo flees to the roof and jumps off the edge towards an adjacent building.

The screen blacks out.

* * *

Riot

* * *

An airship flies over the sea.

3rd Chancellor: Champions of the League of Legends

3rd Chancellor walks with purpose.

3rd Chancellor: While a great many people see them as icons and celebrities…

Karma is shown kicking a troll grunt away. She then stands on one knee and surveys the area.

The screen shows Institute of War and flashes to Katarina, Jayce and Karma taking part in a meeting with 3rd Chancellor.

3rd Chancellor: …there are some who prefer the word "great threats".

Karma has a finger to her cheek, troubled by where this conversation is going, while Katarina frowns.

3rd Chancellor: You've all operated with limited power and supervision but, it was not enough.

Yasuo is shown hiding in plain sight, but disappears as a vehicle passes by him.

3rd Chancellor: That's something the dimensions can no longer tolerate.

3rd Chancellor slides what appears to be a charter across a desk.

Karma looks down, troubled and deep in thought.

Katarina: I know how much Yasuo means to you as a fellow Ionian.

Yasuo is shown speeding through a tunnel on a magitek motorcycle.

Karma stands at the bottom of some stairs, one hand on the rail, contemplating recent events.

Katarina: Stay out of this one...please.

Katarina is talking on her device to Karma.

Katarina: You'll only make this worse.

Karma, in disguise, looks around in sadness.

Karma: Are you saying you'll arrest me?

Many Noxian Crimson Elite forces are shown drawing their weapons surrounding someone. This someone turns out to be Karma, who sheathes her weapon.

3rd Chancellor: There will be consequences.

An elevator door is forced open by someone. This someone turns out to be Jarvan IV.

Karma looks on with a guarded expression.

Jarvan IV: Karma…

Jarvan IV approaches with a small smirk.

Jarvan IV: You seem a little defensive.

Karma still looks cautions.

Karma: Well, it's been a long day.

Shurima soldiers are shown carting away weapons as Karma and Jayce look on.

Jarvan IV: If we can't accept limitations, we're no better than the enemy.

Yasuo looks across a line of weapons and finds his, sword, and reclaims it.

Karma: That's not the way I see it.

Karma rubs Yasuo's shoulder in reassurance as he looks to her.

Jarvan IV is shown talking to Karma.

Jarvan IV: Sometimes I want to punch you when you get all…wisey. Right in the pretty face.

Karma gives a small smirk and actually chuckles.

* * *

This May

* * *

Jayce: I just want to make sure we consider all out options.

Jayce jumps out of a building and lands onto another in a roll, then runs across the others.

Karma is shown dodging gunfire and looking around frantically.

Jayce and Karma, in disguise, converse.

Jayce: Cause people shooting at you usually wind up shooting at me too.

Karma smiles.

Jayce knocks out two Noxian soldiers with his weapon in hammer form.

Katarina, her daggers at the ready, looks across at Karma.

Katarina: You know what's about to happen.

Karma crashes through a window and proceeds to knock out the Noxian soldiers within.

Katarina: Do you really want to fight your way out of this?

A standoff occurs between Jarvan IV and Garen, and Karma, Yasuo, Captain Fortune, and Udyr.

Jarvan IV and Garen ready their weapons and give chase.

Yasuo is on the run.

Several attacks from Jarvan IV and Garen's weapons, as well as ammo from yordle airships, are fired at a construction area.

Jayce: What do we do?

Rengar is shown to be ready for the hunt.

Karma: We fight.

Karma, Yasuo, Jayce, Captain Fortune and Udyr charge across the battlefield.

Rengar slashes Yasuo against a crate with his claws.

Katarina sends several men flying with her moves.

Karma is chasing after Rengar, who is chasing after Yasuo, who is hopping across cars in a tunnel.

Karma is shown hanging off the edge of an airship with one hand, and Yasuo dangling from her other.

Katarina looks across at an explosion just ahead of her.

Yasuo knees Jarvan IV and grabs him by the neck in an attempt to headlock him.

The screen blacks out.

Karma: I'm sorry, Jarvan.

Karma is shown running across the side of a room as explosions occur beside her. She escapes the brunt of it using her abilities.

Karma: You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice.

Jarvan IV is shown glaring in the distance with hateful eyes as he holds Garen, who is unconscious and is bleeding from a cut to the head and a slash cut across his torso.

Yasuo bites his lip in worry.

Karma: But he's my friend!

Jarvan IV glares at her with vengeful eyes, but has a hurt look on his face as tears almost spill out of his eyes.

Jarvan IV: …So was I.

Karma looks up determined.

Yasuo and Karma fight Jarvan IV two-on-one. Jarvan IV holds his own,unleashes his spear in it's chain mode, but he is at a disadvantage and is forced to one knee. Yasuo and Karma continue their assault on Jarvan IV, the latter continually swinging his spear.

Karma raises her weapon for a final attack and swings it down on Jarvan IV.

The screen blacks out.

Riot

League of Legend's

Civil War


End file.
